gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Bobert (Robot)
Bobert is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. He is a high-tech robot that attends Elmore Junior High, and is by far the smartest student in the school, even smarter than Anais, William, Carmen, Alan, Billy, Colin, and Felix. Appearance Bobert is a sleek, white robot with clamps for hands and a speaker for a mouth, which glows green when he talks. On his left "ear," there is a button that clears his memory and reboots him. In the middle of his head is a large, blue eye, which can record audio and video. Bobert is also capable of transforming into a huge mech, which he calls his "combat mode." It somewhat resembles a bipedal washing machine. In this mode, Bobert's arms transform into huge Gatling guns, rocket launchers grow out from his shoulders, his legs get bulkier, and a cannon opens up on his chest. In Season 2, Bobert was slightly redesigned. The black strip coming from the bottom right corner of his eye was removed, and the black rim around Bobert's eye was thickened. Since the rim around Bobert's eye was thickened, Bobert's "pupil" is also smaller than before. His arms are also more gray than black. Personality Bobert, being a robot, has difficulties processing human emotions and necessities. He is highly analytical, and calculates all that he observes into a mathematical formula of some sort. Despite this, Bobert is known to occasionally envy his organic classmates, and on at least one occasion has attempted to become a real boy, which in turn developed into him trying to steal Gumball's identity, steal his family and best friend, and get a kiss on the lips and a date with Penny. Since Bobert has such a scientific outlook on the world, he is one of the most intelligent students at Elmore Junior High, and is undoubtedly the smartest in Miss Simian's class. As a result of him being so unemotional and intelligent, Bobert is almost unfairly called a nerd by his classmates and is a member of The Reject Club along with Colin, Felix, and Ocho. In later episodes, Bobert seems to be much more comfortable with his robot status. While he still longs to fit in with his classmates and find friends, no longer is he trying to do anything extreme to reach such goals. He instead prefers to be accepted for the robotic buddy he is, as seen in "The Upgrade." Abilities As a robot, Bobert possesses powerful strength, and is capable of shooting lasers from his eye or discharging powerful energy able to melt doors in his path, as seen in "The Bet." He can fly using thrusters under his feet, and enter the "command mode," where he temporarily serves his master and obeys any of their orders. Among his various modes is "combat mode," where he has only been observed to shoot lasers. However, he can also concentrate all his weapons for an extremely powerful attack that can be felt throughout the entire city, as seen in "The Robot." Bobert can also build up his behavior by people around him, nearly copying all their emotions and voices. In "The Fridge," Bobert is shown to be capable of playing the flute. Update Following the episode, "The Upgrade," Bobert gained a temporary upgrade in his program system. The new update included a 3D perspective, improved photo modifying, GPS and enhanced command mode. However, the update made him unstable as well, causing him to lose respond, so by the end of the episode, he returned back to normal version. Weakness Bobert is not water-proof, which mean any water supply can temporarily immobilize him. He is also vulnerable to static electricity and bad odors, and his system will break when laughing too much, though so far it only appeared in "The Club" and "The Mystery. Relationship Enemies Trivia *Bobert has transformed into Combat Mode at least five times: the first time was in "The Robot," the second time was in "The Club," the third time in "The Apology," in Gumball and Darwin's imagination, the fourth time was in "The Law," and the fifth time was in "The Stories." *According to a picture from Anais' Flickr, Bobert can refuel himself using a gas pump. *In "The Robot," Bobert is shown to be emotionless, but in "The Mystery," he laughs at Principal Brown falling down the stairs. *In Season 2, his voice gets a lower pitch and sounds more robot-like. *Bobert's name is a combination of the words "Bot," "Bob," and "Robert." *In "The Words," Bobert had his Season 1 design in the combat sequence even though it was Season 2. *In "The Upgrade," it is revealed that there is a large line of various Bobert models, including this model. **It is also revealed in the same episode that this Bobert is part of a line of Boberts that were purposely designed to fail, probably to help the company get more money. However, the company seemed to ironically fail, as Bobert is still operating. *In "The Loophole," Bobert mentions System 32, implying that his system is Windows OS based. Gallery Category:Males Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Reject Club Category:TAWOG Characters